


Burning Up

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [30]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bro talk, Mentions of Jeff, Post Episode Fic, Thunderbirds season 3, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Icarus got too close to the sun and burned. If the Tracy boys aren't careful they may do the same.
Series: Post Episode Ficlets [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Burning Up

It was still unusual for Virgil to walk into the kitchen and see John sat at the table. It was definitely him though, his hands wrapped protectively around the steaming mug of his special blend tea that Penny sent every Christmas. His eyes were heavy with shadows, and hair misplaced from hands running through it too many times in frustration. 

Because it was on John to calculate their launch. 

Which had been enough of an excuse for him to miss the air show. 

The air show John had been to every year for as long as they could remember.

“How was it?” John murmured, not even bothering with a greeting, “Eos filled me in on the rescue.”

Virgil shrugged as he pulled his own mug from the cupboard. The air show hadn’t been anything awfully special, if anything it was an idea cooked up by Penny to gain extra PR points before International Rescue vanished for a period. 

That it had ended in a rescue being performed in front of the thousands of spectators, had simply added a bonus value. 

“I guess it was okay,” He shrugged taking the stool opposite John, “You would have enjoyed it, there were some interesting shuttle designs being debated in the halls after the main display.”

John nodded, sipping his tea with a heavy sigh. Virgil waited as he set his mug down again, eyes downcast as his long fingers drew in the wet circle left on the table top. Dad had always gone to the shows with John, albeit as quiet spectators that merged into the crowd rather than as part of the main attraction. If some of the craft designers were approached by Tracy Industries just weeks after the show, it was pure coincidence. After Dad had vanished, John had made a point of continuing to make the visits and picking up on potential rising stars of space flight design. 

Only one thing was more important than the show itself. 

“It wasn’t worth the time,” John sniffed, looking up to meet Virgil’s look, “If I don’t--”

“Hey,” Virgil cut him off, reaching across to still his hand as the patterns in the water became agitated, “You’ve been working night and day on this, none of us are going to hate you for taking a day off.”

John wilted as he let out a heavy sigh, “We need this Virgil.”

That was the crux of the matter. All of them had high hopes that they could make the most impossible of all scenarios happen. There was a chance of bringing Dad home, a chance that they were all clinging to like a life vest. 

“I know we do.” He nodded, pursing his lips as his own shoulder fell, “Scott was wound up all day about it.”

A derisive snort made him look up, John was looking at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow,

“Scott’s been like a bear with a bad head for  _ months _ . The sooner we can make a move, the sooner he might relax.”

Of course, he was right. Scott was a man of action, someone that acted immediately. Having to wait for calculations and assembly and plans was not something that suited Scott. 

And that was on a  _ normal _ day. 

Scott was perhaps the most desperate of them all to have Dad back. To their biggest brother, life was a competition where the highest ranking was to be maintained at all cost. 

“He didn’t like Professor Quark beating Dad’s record.”

John shrugged, “Because you know what Dad would do?”

Virgil smiled with a nod, “Build something faster?”

“Damn straight he would.” John smiled softly for a moment before it faded into thoughtfulness, “Scott’s all about honour and all that stuff,”

Virgil tried hard not to smile at how John waved his arm in a gesticulation of what he was saying. 

“Someone beating Dad’s record is like they’re trying to erase him in Scott’s head.”

To Virgil, it didn’t sound like John was voicing what he  _ thought _ Scott was thinking.

“None of us want Dad erased.”

“Nobody’s erasing Dad,” He shook his head, refusing to entertain the thought, “Dad is inerasable.” 

He waited for John to smile, for him to relax and nod in agreement, “I guess you’re right there.”

“No guessing about it,” Virgil frowned, reaching to nudge John’s shoulder, “Dad changed the world. He is a literal legend whose name people are going to be saying long after we’re dead and gone.”

John frowned, abruptly grabbing his tea and downing what was left of it before nodding at Virgil decisively,

“When he comes back I’m sure he’ll change the world some more.”

Virgil didn’t say any more as John got up and left, too worried by the possibility of their mission failing. 

From the kitchen windows he could see the moon hanging low on the horizon, taking a breath he pursed his lips. 

_ I hope you’re still out there Dad. For all our sakes. _


End file.
